


Noraebang night

by orphan_account



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Hwanwoong and Geonhak make a small cameo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Good night. A room for one, please.”The short girl working there gives him a troubled smile and informs him the rooms are all booked out.Keonhee sighs.
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 51





	Noraebang night

**Author's Note:**

> This sprouted out from my desire to go to a karaoke.

“A room for one, please.”

Keonhee wonders if the man in front of him also came to sing out his life’s frustrations. Could he be a kindred spirit, even though their attires are the complete opposite? Keonhee wishes he was in those comfortable looking clothes too. This suit that he was advised to wear was too stuffy for a summer night.

The orange haired customer sits down to wait while his room is prepared and Keonhee sends one last text to Hwanwoong before walking up to the counter.

“Good night. A room for one, please.”

The short girl working there gives him a troubled smile and informs him the rooms are all booked out.

Keonhee sighs.

Today nothing seems to be going his way. He can’t even de-stress in the only cheap noraebang nearby. Maybe he should just go home and sleep early.

“Hey,”

Keonhee is about to exit to the humid night when the orange haired man calls out to him. Turning around, Keonhee is met with a sheepish smile and slightly red ears. The way he hides his hands in the sweater makes him look smaller than before.

“Uhm… I heard that they are full…and you look like you need it more than me, so, I can go some other day, instead. You can have the room, if you want...”

Keonhee becomes speechless for a second. Honestly, just the thought already makes him feel a lot better, so he refuses the kind proposition. He was the one that came later, after all.

But the other man insists on it, and they try to convince each other, throwing arguments back and forth until the girl from the front counter awkwardly informs them that the room is ready.

The shorter guy seems to have already understood that Keonhee was a very stubborn person, and offers one last solution for their dilemma.

“Come and sing with me then.”

The fierce look on the other's eyes make Keonhee feel like he has no other choice but to accept.

They walk in silence to the small and dark room, listening to the loud songs leaking out of the many doors they pass in front of.

The door closes and both stand awkwardly there, until Keonhee sits down and tries to make some conversation.

"Err, thank you for inviting me. My name is Lee Keonhee, 23 years old."

The other man hesitates before nodding back. Keonhee wonders if the other is actually even younger than he looks and feels troubled.

"I'm Lee Gunmin, 25."

Keonhee figures he wasn't able to conceal his surprise, because the other laughs and confesses he also thought Keonhee was older than him.

"It must be the suit." Keonhee says, pouting.

"Don't feel bad, you look good on it."

As soon as he says it, he seems to process the compliment blurted out and gets embarrassed.

Keonhee saves him from thinking too much by passing him the controller.

"Since you're older, you go first."

\---

Keonhee is exhausted and throws himself on the creaky couch, besides his discarded jacket and tie.

His day took a very weird turn, but it wasn't a bad thing. He smiles at the other man who is also breathlessly giggling. Keonhee thinks he’d like to see more of that cute eye smile.

They have been singing for a little over one hour. He doesn't think he can sing again so soon.

They had started out very self-conscious of each other's presence. After the fourth sad ballad in a row, something snapped inside the older man and he put "Tears" on. Things went crazy from there.

Keonhee was surprised at his energy and easily belted out high notes. He didn't hesitate to join when the second mic was given to him. That was the first of many duets, their voices blending beautifully to diverse genres of music.

"Hyung, were you going to sing for 4 hours? Alone? How big is your lung capacity?"

The laugh he gets in response is music to his ears.

"Well, I do have a lot of discount coupons accumulated. I kind of come here every time I want to run away from my problems."

So he really was a kindred spirit.

"Oh, so that was why you could tell I was in need of some singing too?"

Keonhee smiles at the shy nod.

"I had even forgotten about being stood up for a moment. I guess it wasn't all that bad, since I got to meet you."

His partner seems a little troubled.

"Keonhee, I-"

The door is abruptly opened by a fuming Hwanwoong. Behind him, a taller blond man stands menacingly in his tank top. He looks like someone that could snap Keonhee’s limbs like toothpicks.

“Yah! Lee Seoho! How-”

Hwanwoong stops middle-shout when he finally notices a confused Keonhee staring at him.

Seoho has curled himself into a ball and is hiding his face in his hands.

The man behind Hwanwoong looks as lost as Keonhee feels.

“Hyung, you could just have told us you already had a boyfriend. I was napping before Dongju shoved me out the door saying I should help Woong kill you.”

\---

“So, basically, you came here to run away from the date but ended up meeting me anyways.”

Seoho wants the floor to open up and gobble him. Because Geonhak is right outside the door and certainly wouldn’t let him escape from there.

He thinks that if Keonhee doesn’t decide to hate him forever it would already be good enough. Seoho is afraid of even seeing his face.

But then, he hears a snort.

“Well, I think this was more fun than being all dolled up in that fancy restaurant. I took a peek at other people’s tables and ended up calculating how many dozens of those tiny plates I’d need to eat to feel half full.”

The amount of food that covers their table confirms that fact. Seoho feels sorry for the guy who had to bring their orders while Hwanwoong and Geonhak were still blocking the door.

“You can try to explain yourself while we eat.” Keonhee shrugs and starts attacking the nearest plate. “I’m really hungry.”

Seoho stares at Keonhee cutely munching on the pasta. He picks up his own fork and stabs a fried potato. It’s soggy.

“So, hm, my friend said I agreed to the blind date before I even knew Woongie wanted to introduce someone to me.”

Keonhee keeps eating but sends a glance to Seoho, indicating he’s hearing. The fine eyeliner is really pretty on his big eyes.

“The last date I’ve gone to was a bit...So I kind of chickened out and came here. Well, you know what happened after. But I really had fun singing with you, I swear I was going to apologize about not showing up, but then Woong and Geonhak came...”

Keonhee picks up a glove and stares at the two types of fried chicken.

“Hm…”

It seems like the spicy one seemed tastier. The piece is gone in two bites.

With his lips slightly tinted red, Keonhee gulps down and clears his throat. Seoho braces himself.

“Well, I was pretty disappointed when you didn't show up. And you even told me a fake name."

Keonhee pauses, contemplative.

"But I wouldn’t mind a second date.”

Seoho doubts his ears for a moment, even though Keonhee is smiling at him, blush barely concealed behind the fading bb cream. The smile turns into a smirk when he catches Seoho staring at his lips.

“But you’re paying today. For standing me up.”

Seoho laughs, relieved.

“Okay. I'm totally up to paying next time too if you don't bail on me.”

Keonhee seems very satisfied with that answer.

“Now, can you say to your friends that we’re good? They are starting to freak me out a little.”

At the door, Geonhak and Hwanwoong are almost smashing their faces against the small glass window.


End file.
